philippinetelevisionfandomcom-20200214-history
List of programs broadcast by DZMM
Programs of DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 and DZMM TeleRadyo include news, news commentary and issues, public service, public affairs, justice and law issues, music, love and personal advice, dramas, entertainment and showbiz, educational, informative, business, health and lifestyle, religious and spiritual and sports programs. Aside from the mentioned programs, DZMM also aired newscasts and current affairs programs from ABS-CBN on TeleRadyo, pre-empting several shows, and some original programming exclusively for TeleRadyo. Current DZMM programs General love advice and personality * Dr. Love Radio Show (1995) * Magpayo Nga Kayo (2004) * Pinoy Vibes (2007) Music * Moonlight Serenade (2013) * Yesterday (2010, Sunday editions only as of February 10, 2018) * Remember When (2013) Entertainment and showbiz news * Chismax: Chismis to the Max (2009) * OMJ! (2013) * Showbuzz (2017) * Wow Trending (2017; exclusive only on DZMM Radyo Patrol 630, not available on DZMM TeleRadyo) Dramas * Maalaala Mo Kaya sa DZMM (for DZMM Radyo Patrol 630) (2005)https://www.facebook.com/dzmmteleradyo/posts/100389873354156 ** MMK Klasik (for DZMM TeleRadyo) (2010) News * DZMM Balita Ngayon (hourly news update) * DZMM Radyo Patrol Flash Report (up-to-the-minute breaking news) * DZMM/DZMM TeleRadyo Live (special coverages) * DZMM Special Coverage (special coverages) * Gising Pilipinas (1990) * Pintig Balita (2004) * Radyo Patrol Balita (2001) ** Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Dose: Sabado/Linggo (Weekends) ** Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Kwatro ng Umaga (Weekend mornings only) ** Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Siyete (Weekdays) ** Radyo Patrol Balita Alas-Siyete: Sabado/Linggo (Weekends) * TV Patrol sa DZMM (2000) (hook-up with ABS-CBN) * Garantisadong Balita (2013) * Headline Pilipinas (2016) * On the Spot (2017) General commentary * Failon Ngayon sa DZMM (weekday morning talk show hosted by Ted Failon; 2011) * Kabayan (Kapangyarihan ng Mamamayan, Balita at Talakayan) (1986–2001; 2010) * Magandang Morning with Julius and Zen (2011) * Pasada Sais Trenta (1999) * Ito ang Radyo Patrol (2002) * Omaga-Diaz Report (2014) Commentary and opinion * Dos Por Dos (2001) * Lima at Logan: Tandem! (2018) * Sagot Ko Yan! (2012) * SRO: Suhestyon, Reaksyon at Opinyon (2010) Public service * Red Alert sa DZMM (2013) * MMDA Metro Traffic Live (2011) * SOCO sa DZMM (2005) * Lingkod Kapamilya sa DZMM (2017) Justice and law issues * Usapang de Campanilla (2004) * Pinoy, Panalo Ka! (2019) Educational and infotainment * Magsasaka TV (2019) * Sa Kabukiran (1998) * Turo-Turo (2014) * Kapamilya Konek (2013) * Sakto (2014) * Todo Todo Walang Preno (2004) * Tulong Ko, Pasa Mo (2018) Business and consumer * Good Job (2019) * Konsyumer Atbp. (2005) * Radyo Negosyo (2001) Sports * Fastbreak (2014) Health and lifestyle issues * Dra. Bles @ Ur Serbis (2001) * Good Vibes (2017) * Healthy Sabado (2018) * Ma-Beauty Po Naman (2004) * Private Nights (2007) Religious prayer * Panalangin Sa Ika-tatlo ng Hapon (1987) * Rosaryo ng Bayan: Holy Rosary on the Air (2017) Spiritual * Light Moments (2008) * Usapang Kapatid (2006) * Salitang Buhay (1995) * Kape at Salita (2018, simulcasts on ABS-CBN Channel 2) Television programs from ABS-CBN Late night (DZMM 630 and TeleRadyo) * Mission Possible (2015) * My Puhunan (2015) * #NoFilter (2019) * Sports U (2015) * Local Legends (2019) Weekday afternoons (exclusive for DZMM TeleRadyo only) * Rated K (2017) * Matanglawin (2017) * Ipaglaban Mo! (2017) * S.O.C.O. Scene of the Crime Operatives (2017) * Kuha Mo! (2019) Former DZMM aired programs See also *DZMM-AM *DZMM TeleRadyo *ABS-CBN *ANC References Category:ABS-CBN Corporation Category:Philippine radio programs DZMM